Squirrel Tree Galaxy
Squirrel Tree Galaxy is a galaxy in Super Mario Galaxy. Mario learns how to use the Super Acorn here. Missions Star 1: Acorn Tree Climbing Mario must use the Super Acorn to climb trees and reach the Star. Secret Star 1: Flying Squirrel Mario Takes Flight Mario must find a secret launch star from behind the biggest tree on the first galaxy by using Flying Squirrel Mario to climb along the way launch yourself to the galaxy and use Flying Squirrel Mario to glide yourself to other galaxies by using the wind to float higher to get to a higher limit to land on other galaxies to get to the smallest galaxy to the power star on top of that platform. Star 2: Fury Of The Waddleking Mario must defeat the ferocious Waddleking, King of the Waddlewings in this mission. Secret Star 2: The Daredevil's Swing Mario must get to the second to last galaxy there on the top of the big tall tree there's a 1 tiny piece of wood platform that will get on the highest top of the tree there's a jungle rope climb up and swing on to that platform to get you to the secret course line first star spin the lever switch there are 10 swinging bar patterns will appear you have to follow threw without getting knock down in under 50 seconds when you get threw the course hurry and ground pound the ground pound switch in front of you there's a tree hole shape like a round door with no door and nothing in it that will appear will open for you if you Succeeded the course and then the power star will appear. Star 3: The Squirrel Climbing Race Mario must talk to one of the racer (Red) first you will need a super acorn to turn you into squirrel Mario to race on the trees to get to the finish when your 1st place the racers will reward you a power star. Secret Star 3: Snacky Secret Under Squirrel Tree Galaxy Mario must go under by finding a green pipe that will transport Mario under the Squirrel Tree Galaxy star spin item crystals to find the green pipe under the galaxy you will find a hungry luma you must feed a hungry luma 30 star bits & 15 coins to transform into a galaxy and on the reborned galaxy there will be a boss Major Burrow and you must defeat Major Burrow the power star will appear. Star 4: The Squirrel Tree Slide Mario must turn into squirrel Mario to slide and glide all the way across the very narrow slide down & up to the giant sized acorn shaped galaxy to get the power star on of the tip of that acorn. Secret Star 4: Enemy Battle Of The Weather Down There Mario must get up to the slide and stop and jump onto that platform and use squirrel Mario to float all the way down to the other platform when you get to the end when there are bombs avoid by going over or under with the pull stars and then use the squirrel suit to boost yourself higher only once and then use more pull stars to get you on another galaxy to battle the enemies there are 5 Goombos, 10 Goombas, and 15 Goombeetles to defeat the power star Will appear. Speedy Comet (Red): Speeding Time With The Major Burrow Mario must defeat Major Burrow in under 1 minute. Daredevil Comet (White): Waddleking Daredevil Run Mario must defeat the Waddleking and his waddlewings with only one point of health. Cosmic Comet (Blue): Cosmic Mario And The Squirrel Tree Slide Race Mario must beat Cosmic Mario to the power star on the slide on that acorn. Fast-Foe Comet (Yellow): Fastest Foes On Squirrel Tree Galaxy Mario must get to the power star by going threw every fast foes on the galaxy be very careful for the thwomps they will smash you if you avoid them. Purple Comet (Purple): Purple Coins On Squirrel Tree Slide Mario must collect 100 out of 200 purple coins on the slide talk to the squirrel if you got over 100 purple coins the squirrel will reward you with a power star. Combo Comet (Pink): Combo Time With Squirrel Tree Galaxy Mario must defeat 50 squirrel in under 150 seconds the power star will appear. Flash Comet (Orange): Flashing On Squirrel Tree Galaxy Mario must find the power star in Squirrel Tree Galaxy in the dark wait for the flash and it will show you the way. Green Comet (Green): Green Stars *Green Star 1 *Green Star 2 *Green Star 3 *Green Star 4 *Green Star 5 *Green Star 6 *Green Star 7 *Green Star 8 *Green Star 9 *Green Star 10 *Green Star 11 *Green Star 12 *Green Star 13 *Green Star 14 *Green Star 15 Bosses *Waddleking *Major Burrow Category:Super Mario Galaxy 3